QT
QT is a robot on the Aloha Oe. Dandy was looking for a capable robot in the shop but ended up with QT. He states he is a high-powered machine though this is obviously a lie as he is very outdated. One example of this is that he has to recharge when using too much energy and has to look at the alien dictionary for information on new species. Appearance QT is a small, round, mainly yellow robot. He rolls around on two black wheels and has a blue face, with small black eyes. QT also has holes on either side of his body, where a retractable arm comes out, which has a hole in the middle of the palm for vacuuming. QT's body is gender neutral yet his voice and name are deceptively feminine. However, in the episode, "The War of the Undies and Vests, Baby," ''Meow implies that QT is considered male by saying "He ain't coming back" as QT begins flying the Aloha Oe away from an exploding planet. Personality and Relationships QT is very serious and has a lot of pride. The robot is somewhat of a maternal figure to Dandy and Meow because he cooks, cleans, and is by far the most responsible member of the crew. QT is also very competent and tries to make sense of every situation while his comrades tend to be oblivious to most things. An example to this is when he tries to fix the ''Aloha Oe ''while Dandy and Meow goof off with Mamitas. He's also displayed how much he values his friendship with his crewmates on a few occasions. An example was when he stopped a zombified nurse from biting Dandy and being very concerned about Meow when he was sick. Dandy QT is Dandy's robot, and his friend. They fly throughout the galaxy looking for new aliens to capture on their adventures. Dandy likes to tease QT sometimes about how outdated he is, but does seem to value him. He even hid behind him in the the episode, ''"Occasionally Even The Deceiver is Deceived, Baby". Meow QT thinks the same of Meow as Dandy and that's that they're both lazy morons. On the other hand the two seem to get along. Episodes featured Major appearances *Live with the Flow, Baby *Occasionally Even the Deceiver Is Deceived, Baby *Sometimes You Can't Live with Dying, Baby *The Lonely Pooch Planet, Baby *There's Always Tomorrow, Baby *Nobody Knows the Chameleon Alien, Baby *Even a Vacuum Cleaner Can Love, Baby *I Can't Be the Only One, Baby *The Gallant Space Gentleman, Baby *Rock 'n' Roll Dandy, Baby *We're All Fools, So Let's All Dance, Baby *An Other-Dimensional Tale, Baby Minor appearances *The Search for the Phantom Space Ramen, Baby *A Merry Companion Is a Wagon in Space, Baby *The War of the Undies and Vests, Baby *A Race In Space Is Dangerous, Baby *Plants Are Living Things, Too, Baby *I'm Never Remembering You, Baby *There's Music in Darkness, Baby *Slow and Steady Wins the Race, Baby *The Transfer Student is Dandy, Baby *The Big Fish is Huge, Baby *A World with No Sadness, Baby *Lovers Are Trendy, Baby Trivia *QT breaks the fourth wall more than any other character. *QT's gender was generally unknown until "The War of the Undies and Vests, Baby" when Meow mentioned him as a he. *Alison Viktorin (the English voice of QT) uses Auto-Tune when she voices him. *QT's name is a reference to QT-1 a sentient robot in Isaac Asimov's classic novel, I, Robot. *QT makes a cameo appearance in episode 4 of Carole & Tuesday, a series also directed by Space Dandy's director Shinichiro Watanabe. Gallery Ddcb3f0b.jpg Qt portal.jpeg space-dandy-qt.png QT from Space Dandy so cute.png Meow's Siblings -2.jpg Space Dandy - 10 - Large 17.jpg Space Dandy - 10 - Large 04.jpg Episode 2.png Dandy Zombies.jpg Machinian.jpg Z.jpg We have no money and we just ate ramen. We are screwed.png Th Aloha oe crew.jpg QT-cameo.jpg|QT's cameo in Carole & Tuesday (episode 4). Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Male